Electronic clippers are regularly used by many to cut hair. Some electronic clippers have the ability to be equipped with guide combs, or clipper guards, which are attachments that help ensure even hair length during hair cutting. These guide combs come in a variety of sizes and are secured to the clipper by an attachment mechanism. However, after frequent use, the attachment mechanism becomes weak and may no longer adequately secure the guide comb to the electronic clipper. This can lead to guide comb displacement during clipper use, which may produce an unwanted haircut. Therefore, it would be desirable for users if instances of guide comb displacement during electronic clipper use were limited.